


Whiskey

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Sometimes, life throws you a curve ball that you catch without much thought.





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of popped into my head and I went with it. Hopefully, I did these two justice in this short little drabble.

 

_What am I doing here? This was a mistake._

Scott’s thoughts chased themselves around in his head as he stared at the sky, ablaze in pale pastel colors of orange, red and yellow. The sun was just beginning its descent on the distant horizon. Reyes had found the perfect spot to just sit and relax.  

Kadara may be a planet of pirates and exiles – and one particular smuggler – but the surrounding beauty belied that it was full of such outcasts. You’d think the whole world would have been as toxic as many of its inhabitants. He’d come here, like other planets he’d visited, on a mission with an end goal to build an outpost. 

Maybe, despite the bad reputation, Kadara could become a valuable asset. Of course, he’d have to choose wisely which colonists would be sent here. They would have to be tough and able to defend themselves. 

“Well, Pathfinder, is Andromeda everything you’d hoped it would be?”

The question startled Scott out of his thoughts and it took a minute for him to process the question. Was it what he’d thought? 

“Not exactly. I did want adventure and I’m certainly getting that.” Pausing his flow of words, he recalled every step he’d taken to this point, thinking of all the things still to be done; his responsibilities as the Pathfinder. “I didn’t expect to be fighting just to live, fixing worlds in order to have outposts where colonists could thrive. Don’t get me wrong, I’m up for the challenge, but to answer your question? No…this wasn’t what I expected, in many ways.”

His thoughts then took a darker turn, going back to the arrival of Hyperion in Andromeda; having Sara stuck in cryo, the first mission and losing his father, dying and waking up the Pathfinder, seeing the disappointment Cora couldn’t completely hide from him.  

“Well, then are you going to drink that or let it continue aging?” 

Looking down at his hands, a half smile kicked up one side of Scott’s mouth. He still held the bottle of whiskey in his hands. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Reyes was getting impatient for a drink. Bringing the bottle to his lips, Scott sipped it first, letting the liquid roll around in his mouth before swallowing. It slid smoothly down his throat, the aged whiskey tingling and burning, a pleasant warmth spreading through his body. 

Looking at the bottle with renewed interest, he tipped it up again. This time he took a longer swallow, savoring the rich Mount Milgrom whiskey. This  _was_ a treasure, to be sure. He passed the bottle to Reyes. 

“Your turn. Why did you come here, to Andromeda?”

There was a pause as Reyes took his own drink before answering. He spoke softly and Scott had to strain to hear him, “To be someone.”

There was a wealth of meaning in those words and Scott wondered what hid behind them. It almost sounded like Reyes could use a friend, though he’d likely scoff at the very idea. 

He had no idea what had prompted him to kiss Reyes back in the cargo room.  _Seriously, Scott, what the hell was that?_ Coming up here together after that bizarre moment, for him at least, had been awkward at best. But so far, the subject hadn’t come up and it was for the best. The last thing Scott had in mind when coming to Andromeda was finding someone to have a relationship with, especially as crazy as his life was right now. And with a smuggler at that.  _How could I fall for someone like that? Especially being the Pathfinder now._

Heaving a heavy sigh, he figured he could at least lend support to a friend. 

He didn’t always strictly go by the book but did try to make the best decisions and do right by everyone, though his dad had often called him a smart ass. Said it would land him in trouble one day. He needed Reyes here in Kadara as a contact. His occupation may not be ideal but it could also work as an advantage. The whiskey was making him braver than usual because he was thinking this man was the perfect contact person – despite his rather dubious activities. 

Swinging his legs over the ledge of where he sat brought his body next to Reyes. He spoke honestly, “You’re someone to me.” 

Reyes turned to look at him with those golden eyes, a flare from the setting sun making them glow against swarthy skin. His fingers came up and brushed Scott’s jaw tenderly but didn’t let go, making him stiffen unexpectedly in response. 

“I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction.” 

There was no time to deny it, no time for words at all as Reyes leaned in and this time kissed Scott, the passion undeniable. 

_What am I do–_

_Ah, the hell with it…._


End file.
